It's my Destiny
by Guest-087
Summary: Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang Half-Devil dari Pilar Phenex dan Klan Uzumaki yang merupakan Klan Ninja tersembunyi sekaligus pemegang Sacred Gear [Tailed Beast: Juubi], di usir dari Underworld oleh para tetua karena di anggap aib keluarga Phenex yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan di Underworld dan tidak dapat memakai sihir keluarga Phenex.


**It's My Destiny**

 **Disclamer: I'm not own Naruto & High School DxD.**

 **Pair: Naruto X ?.**

 **Rate: M (jaga-jaga)**

 **Warn: Typo, EYD, Gaje, dll.**

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang Half-Devil dari Pilar Phenex dan Klan Uzumaki yang merupakan Klan Ninja tersembunyi sekaligus pemegang Sacred Gear **[Tailed Beast: Juubi],** di usir dari Underworld oleh para tetua karena di anggap aib keluarga Phenex yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan di Underworld dan tidak dapat memakai sihir keluarga Phenex.

"Gaki"- Talking

'Gaki'- Thingking

 **[Gaki]- Monster Talking.**

 **(Gaki)- Monster Thingking.**

 _ **Katon: Gokka mekkyaku**_ \- Jutsu.

 **Chapter 1 - Prolog.**

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Phenex terasa sangat berbeda saat Naruto Phenex, di usir oleh para tetua di Underworld.

"Aku harap Naruto-nii baik-baik saja di dunia manusia" Gumam seorang gadis bersurai kuning di ikat Twin Tails yang menyerupai Bor.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat Ravel-chan" Kata Lord Phenex.

"Tapi kenapa Naru-nii harus meninggalkan kita?" Tanya Ravel.

"Itu sudah takdirnya Ravel-chan. Sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah malam" jawab Lord Phenex.

"Ha'i Otou-sama. Oyasuminasai" Ucap gadis tersebut.

"Hm. Oyasumi" Balas Lord Phenex.

Setelah itu Ravel pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur Queen-sizenya dan mulai terlelap.

Sementara itu bersama Lord Phenex atau bisa kita sebut Juan Phenex (Maaf ngarang gak tau nama aslinya :p) dia menatap sendu ke arah jendela. 'Maafkan aku Minato, Kushina. aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku' batinya.

Sementara itu di dunia manusia.

Seorang pemuda atau bisa di katakan iblis dengan ciri-ciri berambut kuning jabrik, dengan iris berwarna Biru Saphire, dialah Uzumaki Naruto Phenex.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku" gumam Naruto di depan pintu yang dapat kita ketahui sebuah apartemen.

 **Naruto POV.**

Yo Minna-san Aku Uzumaki Naruto Phenex. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku di dunia manusia? Itu karena Aku di anggap oleh Tetua di Underworld aib bagi keluarga Phenex. Kenapa begitu? Karena aku tidak dapat menggunakan sihir dan seorang Half-devil. Mau dengar ceritanya? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.

 _Flashback_

Pada siang hari di Underworld Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru Saphire sedang latihan di training ground milik Klan Phenex. dialah Uzumaki Naruto Phenex.

Dapat di lihat ada beberapa kawah dengan diameter beragam ada yang 5 meter ada yang 2 meter bahkan ada yang 15 meter, dan di tengah kawah tersebut terbaring seorang iblis muda dengan nafas yang memburu yang menandakan bahwa dia lekah.

"Naruto-nii!" Teriak seorang gadis yang kita ketahui adalah Ravel Phenex adik dari Raiser Phenex sekaligus sepupu Naruto.

"Hah..hah...Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tou-sama memangilmu" jawabnya

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

Scene break

"Ada apa paman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka ingin bicara padamu" jawab Lord Phenex sambil menunjuk beberapa orang.

"Bukannya mereka tetua di Underworld paman?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar" jawab Lord Phenex.

"Mereka perlu apa Paman?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tau Naruto. Coba kau tanya mereka" Jawab Lord Phenex.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto.

"Boleh saya bertanya ada perlu apa mencari saya?" Tanya Naruto dengan formal.

"Kami di sini datang untuk mengatakan bahwa kau Uzumaki Naruto Phenex tidak lagi bisa tinggal di sini" jawab Salah satu Tetua tersebut.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENGUSIR NARUTO DARI TEMPAT INI HAH!?" Tanya Lord Phenex sambil menaikkan tekanan sihirnya yang membuat Suhu ruangan tersebut naik secara drastis.

"Kami melakukan ini karena dia adalah aib bagi keluarga Phenex karena tidak dapat menggunakan sihir klan Phenex" jawab salah satu dari Tetua.

"MEMANG KENAPA?! ITU TIDAK MASALAH BAGI KAMI. APA URUSAN PARA TETUA SAMPAI CAMPUR TANGAN DENGAN URUSAN KLAN KAMI?!" Balas Lord Phenex.

"Dia adalah aib bagi Underworld karena darah manusia mengalir di tubuhnya" Balas Tetua tersebut dengan tenang.

"kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan Underworld jika itu keinginan kalian" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin sambil menatap para tetua dengan mata aneh di mata kanannya berpola riak air berwarna merah darah dengan beberapa tomoe mengelilingi pusatnya.(Bayangin mata milik juubi.)

"Aku pergi. Paman, Bibi, Ravel-chan, Ruval-nii, Riser-nii. sampai jumpa lagi"ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada halus kepad seluruh keluarganya lalu meninggalkan Underworld di sedot oleh pusaran aneh yang berasal dari mata kanannya.

"Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun/Naruto/Naruto-nii" balas Mereka semua.

 _Flashback End._

Miris eh? Begitulah hidupku.

 **Naruto POV End.**

 **TBC**

Hai semua... ini adalah fic Keduaku. Karena yang pertama udah di hapus ama Orang yang iri ama aku karena ketampananku. ( Author Narsis )

Baiklah ini biodata milik Naruto.

 **Nama: Uzumaki Naruto Phenex.**

 **Ras: Half-Devil.**

 **Klan: Phenex dan Uzumaki.**

 **Karakteristik: Rambut pirang jabrik dengan mata berwarna Blue Saphire, kulit Tan, tanpa kumis kucing.**

 **Kekuatan: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Sihir Api Hitam (akan datang), Regenerasi (akan datang) dan Sacred Gear.**

 **Sacred Gear: [Tailed Beast: Juubi] ( Mata kanan )**

 **Kekuatan Sacred Gear: Rahasia.**

 **Senjata: ?,?. (punya usul?)**

 **Itu aja dulu yang bisa aku Umbar Flame dan Saran di Terima. Tapi yang penting**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Kazehaya Eito 'Kaito' Out.**


End file.
